Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to electronic transmitters, and more specifically to a method for controlling communication between wireless power transmitter managers.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, and so forth may need power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users may have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to an electric outlet or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. Current solutions to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, electronic devices during charging may not be portable.
Other solutions to this problem may include using controlled Radio RF waves which may converge in 3-D space for charging or powering electronic devices. This option may provide wireless power transmission using one or more wireless power transmitters and one or more wireless power receivers, while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices. However, when wireless power transmission requires one or more wireless power transmitter managers, constant communication may be needed among them to avoid power transfer interruption when an electronic device starts moving from one wireless power transmitter to another.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method that may enable communication between wireless power transmitter managers, to power electronic devices without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the mobility and portability of electronic devices may not be compromised.